Viviendo en su infierno
by mitzy.cruz-chan
Summary: Esto era un infierno, el cual estaba condenado de por vida. Odiaba Vivir bajo aquella máscara, odiaba Vivir lleno de mentiras, odiaba vivir siendo el perfecto Adrien agreste, claro, sólo si a esto se le llamaba vivir...
**Viviendo en su infierno.**

Esto era un infierno, el cual estaba condenado de por vida.

Odiaba Vivir bajo aquella máscara, odiaba Vivir lleno de mentiras, odiaba vivir siendo el perfecto Adrien agreste, claro sólo si a esto se le llamaba vivir...

Atado a una mujer que no amaba, Atado a las expectativas de su padre y del mundo, Atado a sus miedos y malas decisiones, y lo peor de todo haciendo sufrir a personas inocentes.

Ya habían pasado 2 años, 2 años desde que ganaron la batalla contra Hawk moth; 2 años desde que se despidió de Plagg, 2 años desde que su corazón quedó destrozando y 2 años sin volver a saber de ella.

Aquel día que se suponía que sería el más feliz para ambos superhéroes al hallarse victoriosos, pero fue convertido en el más triste para el Rubio, Aquel día se despido de su kwami, de su vida como Chatnoir y de su amada Ladybug. Después de la batalla las identidades de ambos fueron reveladas pero aun así no pudo saber quién se encontraba bajo la máscara.

 **Flash Bank**

Las máscaras habían desaparecido ambos héroes se encontraban en la guarida de Hawk moth de espaldas uno al otro, sus pequeños kwamis se despidieron antes de ser sellados de nuevo en sus respectivos Miraculous.

\- my Lady yo... -dijo chat todavía de espaldas a la chica después de que sus pequeños compañeros desaparecieran.

-no, no digas nada chat este es el fin y no podemos hacer nada- su voz se oía entrecortada gracias a que trataba de detener su llanto.- sólo no voltees por favor- pidió la parisina.

-pero Ladybug!-trato de darse la vuelta pero fue detenido al sentir los brazos de la chica rodeándolo desde su espalda.

-no chat! A pesar de que todo haya terminado esto se tiene he quedar cómo secreto, tanto tu como yo empezaremos de nuevo nuestra a vidas y nuestro pasado sólo nos ataría, si tú y yo nos conocemos...- aferró más su agarre al chico mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos y mojaba la espalda del que fue Chatnoir.

-my lady yo quiero saber quién eres, te lo he dicho muchas veces y te lo vuelvo a decir yo te amo! sin importar quién esté detrás de la máscara, déjame conocerte y juro hacerte la mujer más feliz del Mundo! - el también lloraba sabía que sus vidas cambiarían pero quería estar a su lado.

-lo siento chat, pero eso no será posible- sintió como ella aflojaba poco a poco su agarre, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar la antes llamada heroína de parís lo golpeo en la nuca derribándolo al suelo, lo último que vio ese día fue la silueta de una joven con ropa de civil y con sus dos Coletas salir de aquel lugar mientras miles de mariposas blancas la rodeaban.

 **Fin Flash back**

Después de ese día se dedicó a olvidarla por cuenta propia, con ayuda de la escuela, con la ayuda de su trabajo, pero cada intento era fallido, no fue hasta que decidió olvidarla con ayuda de alguien más, con ayuda de su compañera de clases Marinette dupain-chen ella se parecía mucho a su amada, ojos azules cabello azabache y una hermosa sonrisa, una chica dulce y hermosa que estaba enamorada de él.

Se dijo a sí mismo que con el tiempo llegaría a amarla, que con el tiempo olvidaría su viejo amor, que con el tiempo su corazón roto sanaría.

Pero se equivocó, ahora se encontraba casado con aquella joven que lo amaba con locura pero a la que lamentablemente no correspondía, pensó que casándose con ella podría mejorar su relación, pero se volvió a equivocar.

Ahora vivía un infierno ella y él.

Él manteniendo una falsa sonrisa y unos excelentes modales frente a ella y la sociedad, tratando de hacerla feliz a través de lo material, evitando a toda costa el contacto con ella, regresando tarde del trabajo o yéndose a viajes largos.

Ella tratando de llegar a él, tratando de que cenar juntos aunque sea una vez por semana, tratando de complacer a su marido tanto en su vida como matrimonio como en su vida laboral, pero todo era en vano. El sólo la ignoraba y a pesar de que sabía todos los esfuerzos que ella hacia, no podía corresponderlos afectuosamente.

Sólo se encerraba viviendo en su infierno, Y haciéndola vivir en un infierno también a ella.

* * *

Tengo una montaña de tarea, pero en ves de hacerla me puse a escribir esto :v

no se de donde salio o el por que... pero aqui esta y amm no me maten)? DX


End file.
